


get lucky

by st_elsewhere



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Vibrators, just wanted to write S/X pr0n, pepe thinks they're vanilla, sex dices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_elsewhere/pseuds/st_elsewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tags say it all *breakdance*</p><p>comments and kudos are all appreciated and encouraged. hopefully y'all like this.<br/>see ya again soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get lucky

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“pepe thinks we’re too vanilla.”

the melodious chop-chop-chop has stopped as xabi turns his stubbled face to smile coyly at stevie from behind his eyelashes. there’s a teasing undertone from that smile, and stevie can’t help to forget that he was supposed to be faux-pouting.

“i know,” he’s grinning instead. “here, look what he got for us.”

xabi puts the knife away, abandoning their dinner as he takes the dices from stevie’s palm. one dice has words written on each sides, and the other dice has... illustrations?

oh.

_oh._

“he said we should try it,” stevie covers xabi’s hand with his, and shakes them. the dices are clattering around the counter, and one conveniently says ‘kitchen’ and the other has an illustration of a man going down on a woman.

xabi clears his throat.

stevie’s grin doesn’t falter.

“alright,” xabi huffs, but the tips of his ears are reddening. “alright, stevie. but if i cut myself, i refuse to cook for a week.”

“deal.” stevie shrugs. sure he’s not as decent as xabi when it comes to cooking, but there’s always canned foods and takeaways, right? this is more important than food, anyway. pepe reina insulted their perfectly fine sex by drunkenly slurring that he believed xabi is too refined even in bed, yo steven gerrard, i bet he never asks you to call him your slut or like, like, i swear he won’t dare to blow you when you’re driving, huh?

stevie didn’t want to take pepe’s cruel bait at that time, but it’s _true_. xabi prefers to have sex in the confinement of their bedroom, or a room with a bed that is, because there was this one time when stevie just couldn’t take it anymore watching xabi mingling in the crowd dressed in his slim fit zegna suit, smiling politely while sipping on sparkly champagne and baring his slender neck for everyone to see and xabi was so upset when stevie dragged him outside to kiss him senselessly, half-yelling that they can’t just start making out like uncontrollable teenagers only to apologize by the time they arrived home and dragged stevie straight to their bedroom and rode stevie like a stallion.

ah. stevie shudders, his cock is swelling thanks to the apparently good memory.

xabi gasps when stevie presses his arousal against his ass, fitting it in between the cleft of his thinning cotton pants.

“relax,” stevie bites the first bump of xabi’s vertebrae, pressing closer until xabi is tip toeing, trapping his own crotch against the edge of the counter. “you don’t have to cut the carrots anymore. just relax.” he thrusts and rubs, circling his hips like he would whenever he’s buried deep to the hilt inside of xabi, wanting to get properly hard for this; for their first time ever fucking in the open, even if it’s only in the confinement of their kitchen.

just imagining that xabi will agree to spread his legs as he lies on top of stevie’s majestic, mahogany desk at the confinement of his office as the owner of liverpool football club, sometime later, hopefully sooner— _damn_ , that’s enough to make stevie yanking xabi’s cotton pants and boxer brief down to the ankles.

“focus on me, alright, darling?” stevie goes to kneel, tracing xabi’s spine with his fingers before grabbing the twin globes of xabi’s supple ass, squeezing them and wasting no time at all to dive in.

xabi’s whole body jerks. his knees hit the drawer with a loud thud.

stevie serves his life to pleasure his spanish fiancé, but xabi rarely asks for a nice rimming, shyly admitting that he doesn’t want to get addicted to it. stevie can count with one hand how many times he’s rimmed xabi’s perfect hole, and he’s _not_  shy to admit that he’s already addicted to xabi’s musky-sweet taste.

“ahh...” xabi sighs, pushing back against stevie’s piston-like tongue. “ah, ah, stevie why are you so good at this.”

stevie snorts, gathers more saliva, and transfers them using the tip of his tongue to slick up xabi’s hole. he opens his mouth wider, scraping his teeth on the sensitive skin of xabi’s ass and sucks, puckering his lips and inhaling the equally musky-sweet scent. when xabi gasps out loud, stevie takes that as a cue to insert his index finger. stevie pulls his tongue out, opting to lick the outer rim as he adds more fingers, stimulating xabi’s prostrate with a vicious jab.

 _“dios—”_ xabi slaps his hands against the cutting pan when stevie’s fingers stilling inside to press at his bundle of nerve. xabi inhales sharply, bends his waist and rests his forehead on the crook of his left elbow. using his right hand, xabi begins stroking his hard cock.

stevie hums, liking the vivid sound of xabi’s slickslickslick stroking from this angle. he licks xabi’s tailbone and straightens up, pulling out his fingers altogether, shushing his shocked boyfriend by undressing his drawstring pants in a lightning speed and thrusting his precum covered cock into the space between xabi’s thighs.

“tighten up,” he growls when his cockhead brushes against xabi’s balls.

“why don’t you come inside?” xabi asks, breathlessly, as he closes his legs, trapping stevie’s cock. he’s pausing his hand job while stevie searches for a rhythm for the both of them.

“n-not gonna last long,” the older man grunts when xabi’s muscles flex. “yeah, just like that.” he fucks xabi’s thighs then, clutching at xabi’s narrow hips and sinking his teeth through the equally thinning cotton of xabi’s t-shirt, liking how xabi’s breath hitch when he whispers stevie’s name like a prayer before orgasm hits him. xabi bends his spine and spills all over the counter, stevie following close behind.

they skip dinner that night.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

xabi has always been tight. usually, he needs four fingers inside before stevie’s girth can fit in. having a plug for a whole day doesn’t make any difference when stevie pushes in late at night. not that both of them complaining, though, because xabi’s moaning will get extra wanton whenever stevie is having a hard (no pun intended) time trying not to come as soon as he’s seated deep inside of him.

they forget about the dices until xabi comes from the foreplay with a shout, because they’re trying a vibrator for the first time and it’s safe to say that stevie has made a conclusion about toys and xabi.

they’re meant for each other.

“hey hey,” stevie bites xabi’s left breast playfully, enough to wake him up from the afterglow. “my turn.” he nudges his hard cock in between xabi’s wet ass and xabi smiles sleepily at him, but complies by turning to lie on his back. xabi wraps his arms and legs around stevie’s body above him and his sleepy smile is still on his dopey face when stevie, all lubed up and ready, pushes in smoothly.

“mmmmm...” xabi’s baritone purr is sending a sliver of pride throughout stevie’s ego. “nothing beats the real thing.” xabi blinks open his eyes and chuckles, moving against stevie’s unhurried thrusts.

“you just love my cock,” stevie retorts, licking a bead of sweat from xabi’s temple.

“i do—oh!” xabi digs his nails onto stevie’s skin after a particular change of pace. “oh, oh, oh...” he hikes up his hips higher, throwing his head back to the pillow as his opened mouth forms an O. “yes, yes, _yes_ don’t stop!”

stevie bites his bottom lip as he picks up his rhythm. he sits on his knees, bringing xabi’s legs with him. he uses the back of xabi’s sweaty knees as a leverage as he delivers more powerful, but shorter thrusts into the scorching hot passage.

xabi is thrashing on the bed, looking for his own anchor. his hands are gripping the edges of his pillow. when his hands are slipping under the pillow, xabi gasps,

“stevie, your dices.”

“ _wha—_ ” stevie sniffs and looks down at the dices on xabi’s open palm. “oh, there they are.”

xabi shakes his head. “i want to play,” he goes to lean his weight on his elbows, “come on, pull out for a while.”

“are you serious?” stevie reluctantly does as he’s told. he doesn’t have any gut to grumble upon seeing how excited xabi is, shaking up the dice with places' suggestion written on its sides.

“‘mirror’!” xabi announces, flushing adorably despite his lustful enthusiasm. “let’s go.” he pulls stevie to his feet, staggering a little bit as he leads them to their walk-in closet where a very convenient floor to ceiling mirror is placed.

xabi doesn’t waste his time. he wears the sultriest ‘come hither’ ever in the history of their coupling sessions and bends his waist, presenting his ass to stevie and stevie is somehow embarrassed as the mirror clearly reflects his hunger.

“like this?” he asks, tongue-tied, and xabi nods.

it’s _magnificent,_ stevie can see everything. xabi’s arms are strained so tight as he pushes back to stevie’s cock, the not-so-bulging biceps are quivering when stevie thrusts in harder and deeper. he thinks xabi’s flat stomach concaving when he takes deep breaths is beautiful, so he fucksfucksfucks until xabi heaves and gasps, weakly calling out his name.

“that’s it,” stevie says, biting the juncture of xabi’s neck and shoulder, “is this vanilla? don't think this is vanilla.” he smirks alongside xabi’s scowl, which turns into the sexiest lip-bite ever as stevie works his hand up and down his dripping length, easing the determined strokes with the oozing precum.

“stevie—” xabi chokes when stevie slams in harder, squeezes him on the upstroke and then he’s coming, his hips are stuttering but his ass is clamping stevie’s cock like a vice. stevie sees it all, the long column of xabi’s damp throat and the twin, pert nipples and the milky white cum coating xabi’s pale skin and with a couple of lazy thrusts, stevie is coming as well, raking his nails against xabi’s upper thighs.

 

 

 

✖

 

 

 

xabi’s reaction is quite unexpected. but stevie should’ve known better, his fiancé doesn’t get the infamous ‘classy, soft lad’ nickname for nothing.

he squares his jaw and shoulders and steps into the lecture room with a bouquet of red roses, telling himself that xabi’s lack of squeal or tearful eyes can’t compare to the attractive blush adorning his clean-shaven face.

there are a handful of students who are still lingering inside, their loud chatting are instantly transforming to hushed giggles. it’s not unknown around the campus that xabi is engaged to steven gerrard, the media mogul who owns liverpool football club, but surely this is the nosy sophomores’ first time ever witnessing the partly lame partly romantic surprise like this! not even their classmates ever done this before. so they’re ready with their cellphones to either record and/or capture the anticipated (sweet!) kiss and soon enough the internet is cooing together with them.

“happy birthday,” stevie murmurs before he sits on the edge of the wooden desk, back facing the gradually leaving crowd. xabi’s eyes are traveling back and forth to stevie’s smug grin and to the chirping sophomores who greet him on their way out, and stevie humors them by winking to some of the prettiest ones.

“you—” xabi smiles to the last guy who glares at stevie. “thank you so much, corazon.”

“hm? oh,” stevie pouts as they’re alone, “what’s with him? is he jealous or what? tch.”

xabi tuts at his theory and pulls the chair to sit right in front of him.

“did you take a day off?” he places the bouquet on his lap, reaching for stevie’s left hand and holding on tight.

“kinda,” stevie shrugs, “you don’t have lectures anymore, right?”

“no, what’s on your mind?”

“i dunno. bungee jumping?”

xabi makes a cute not-really-into-it face.

“playing with the dices?”

there’s a glint from xabi’s amber eyes.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
